Little black dress
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: ¿Y qué ocasión importante era para que Rose Weasley llevase semejante atuendo? ¡Nada más que otra estúpida cita a ciegas que sus primos le habían planeado!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a su majestad reina noble de potterheads **J.K Rowling**, todo es sin fines de lucro y con la más pura e inocente intención de escribir...

**___Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**Little black dress.**

Bufó antes de mirar su reflejo en el gran espejo de su habitación. Si bien no le sentaba mal arreglarse de vez en cuando, definitivamente no iba a acostumbrarse nunca a la vestimenta que su querídisima estilista Lily Potter le había escogido. Detalló cada simple costura del corto vestido negro y ajustado que llevaba, en sus 20 años bien podía lucir las curvas que tanto había ansiado en su adolescencia, pero no iba a ser capaz de sentirse cómoda con su cuerpo cuando la ropa que llevaba prácticamente tenía un cartel pegado que decía "DESESPERADA".

Trató de estirar el forro del vestido de manera a que cubriese un poco más sus muslos. Resignada y un poco insegura se calzó los altísimos zapatos de tacón rojos que su prima le había prestado para la ocasión.

¿Y qué ocasión importante era para que Rose Weasley llevase semejante atuendo? ¡Nada más que otra estúpida cita a ciegas que sus primos le habían planeado!

Desde que abandonó Hogwarts, los pequeños diablillos que eran Albus y Lily Potter se habían empeñado en organizar cualquier encuentro que la saque de una vez por todas de su deplorable estado de solterona de por vida. Lily había tomado ventaja en arreglarla cada vez mejor para sus encuentros, pero por alguna extraña razón Rose terminaba cada uno de ellos segura de que sus primos eran los más pésimos casamenteros.

-¿Estas lista?- Lily entró a la habitación que compartía con su prima y sonrió- te ves hermosa Rosie.

-No me llames Rosie.- suspiró y tomando el bolso que iba a juego con sus zapatos salió del cuarto ante la divertida mirada de Lily.

-Realmente deberías tomar algunas clases de cómo caminar con tacones, pareciera que estuvieras rebotando y al mismo tiempo caminando como robot-

- Y si bien camino pésimo normalmente, y todavía peor en tacones, no quiero a imaginarme cómo me vería bailando con ellos.- maldijo por décima vez a su prima mentalmente ¿Cuál era el punto de usar zapatos que la torturaban peor que un cruciatus cuando ya era alta de por sí?

-Es por eso que tu prima favorita piensa en todo- hizo que Rose se detuviera frentea ella para arreglarle el trabajado recogido que esa noche le había preparado- nada más será una armónica cita en un bonito restaurant muggle, de los más finos y caros que tu cita puede reservar- le guiñó un ojo y antes que Rose replicara continuó- Y no Rosie, no te diré quién es.

Rose Weasley bufó aburrida y en el lapso que le tomó dar un último vistazo a su reveladora prenda un sonoro CRACK las hizo aparecer frente al restaurant "The red Lion". La pequeña pero muy elegante y acogedora estancia le recordaba vagamente a su sala común, el rojo y el dorado se mezclaban en un típico aire londinense, donde los muggles disfrutaban de buena música mientras cenaban. Le agradó el gusto de su todavía desconocido acompañante, y mientras Lily hablaba con el muggle que les preguntaba la reservación detalló una escalera amplia y de madera justo en medio del local.

-Puedes entrar Rosie, el señor me ha dicho que tu cita ya te espera-ella miró a su prima con súplica en sus ojos ¿Por qué no le podía decir quién demonios era su cita? No quería encontrarse con un espécimen psicópata con esquizofrenia y antecedentes policiales como anteriormente ya se había citado. Su prima le dedicó un último apretón en el hombro y desapareció, mientras el muggle la guiaba (y al mismo tiempo le servía de soporte) mientras subía la empinada escalera rumbo a la terraza del local.

-Eh disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme como se llama el caballero al que debo ver?- el señor sonrió y dejó ver sus amarillentos dientes bajo su espeso bigote.

-Eso es algo confidencial señorita Weasley, el mismo Albus Potter me pidió que no le dijese- rodó los ojos y continuo su paso, esperando encontrarse con un friki solterón en una mesa para dos.

Pero no encontró un friki solterón. Encontró un muchacho alto, aún más alto que ella considerando que tenía tacones, su mirada gris era una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión, le sonrió mostrando su perfecta sonrisa blanca y apartó su silla, a lo que ella maldecía una y otra vez a la terrible familia que tenía y a las amistades horribles de su primo Albus. Tomó asiento con cuidado de estirar lo máximo posible el ruedo del vestido, que más que nunca se le hacía más incómodo ante la mirada del rubio que seguía sonriéndole.

-Buenas noches Weasley- Scorpius Malfoy estaba tan rojo de aguantar la risa a punto de escapársele que apenas pudo pronunciar su apellido.

-Pésimas noches Malfoy.- rodó los ojos cuando el aludido empezó a reír disimuladamente- ¿podrías tomar en serio esta, desafortunada velada?-

-Tan irónica como te recordaba, vaya sorpresa que me dio Albus- dicho esto empezó a revisar el menú, como desinteresado en sus palabras

-No te hagas el desentendido, apuesto a que lo sabías- imitó a su "cita" y leía los platos principales, ignorando su presencia.

-En realidad no tenía ni idea, y me alegro de que haya sido así, o no me hubiese sorprendido en absoluto al verte llegar en semejante facha- otra vez empezó a reír, burlándose descaradamente.

-No es mi culpa tener una prima que casi me lance Imperius para ponerme este traje de prostituta, y ya deja de burlarte Malfoy, si quieres saber lo que es tener descendencia-

-Recuérdame agradecer a Lily Potter su gusto en vestidos- murmuró pasando una hoja del menú, como si sus palabras no fueran en serio.

-Ya. Y a mí a dejar en cama a cierto primo mío por dejarme en una cita con una serpiente- cada palabra suya hacían que Scorpius sonriera cada vez más. Definitivamente era la cita más ¿interesante? Que su mejor amigo Albus le había planeado.

Y así en medio de comentarios irónicos, nuestra protagonista se daba cuenta (avergonzadamente) de lo divertido que le parecía discutir con Scorpius Malfoy. Era como sí los años no habían pasado y aún eran los dos de 16 intentando superarse el uno al otro.

-¿Listos para ordenar?- el mismo señor con bigote de hace unos momentos se les acercó.

-Sí, para mí el plato italiano- Malfoy decía mientras Rose se debatía entre los platos- y la cerveza más espesa que tenga, con mucha espuma.

-Por supuesto, ¿la señorita?- el señor observó a Rose, quien indecisa observó a Scorpius, quien atraído observó el generoso escote que el vestido le daba. Frunció el ceño y al percatarse de su para nada inocente mirada sostuvo el menú justo en frente de su pecho.

-Lo que él pidió por favor- el señor entre divertido y serio se retiró, no sin antes llevarse los dos menús (el escondite de Rose se había ido)- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Malfoy?- y sin pensarlo dos veces le pateó justo en el tobillo por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Auch!- se agachó mientras ella acomodaba su vestido, pero lo que no planeó es que Malfoy viese gran parte de sus torneadas piernas por debajo de la mesa. Sonrió mientras se frotaba el tobillo y luego regresó a la mesa, donde Rose miraba distraídamente el local. Definitivamente iba a agradecer a Lily y a Albus tan generosa sorpresa. –Ya, perdón por hacerte sentir incómoda, es que…- se revolvió el pelo en un gesto claramente copiado de Albus- tal vez soy un poco imbécil.

-¿Ah sí? ¡No me había dado ni cuenta!-

-Ya deja la ironía Weasley, tal vez debamos empezar a hablar en serio…

-Es que es imposible contigo de por medio. ¿De qué podemos hablar? No tenemos absolutamente nada en común.- algunos rizos sueltos caían frente a sus ojos, por lo que se detuvo y cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba su peinado. Y en un gesto no intencional sus brazos se tensaban y su piel blanca lucía más apetecible a la vista del rubio.

-Está bien, es cierto- se encogió de hombros observando detalladamente cada movimiento de ella. Carraspeó.- ¿podemos conocernos mejor, tal vez? Dime, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

- Cualquiera preparada por Molly Weasley - puso los ojos en blanco- no veo como esto nos llevará a ningún lado.

-Cierto…pero no pierdo nada intentando.- la pelirroja bufó y le hizo señas para que continuase- ¿equipo de quidditch favorito?

-Chuddley cannons, como si pudiera gustarme otro.-

-Eh… ¿Animal favorito?-

-Supongo que los perros, son muy amigables.-

-¿Color favorito?-

-Creo que…el azul- se mordió el labio, rezando para que no encontrase coincidencias en su color favorito y el color de la corbata que tenía, y gracias a Merlín no lo hizo.

-Me quedé sin preguntas Weasley, te toca a ti.- justo en ese momento los platos de ellos llegaron con un aroma exquisito. Una variedad de pastas y salsas italianas abrió repentinamente el apetito de Rose, y la cerveza que el mozo les servía se veía deliciosa, por más de que no sea tan fanática de la bebida.

-No se habla mientras se come- y dicho esto ambos empezaron a comerse la deliciosa comida, digna de los elfos de Hogwarts.

Omitiendo la parte en la que Rose termina su plato primero que Malfoy y ante las burlas de este, se podía decir que era una velada medianamente normal. Al terminar fueron por el postre y al saborear esto un demasiado amable Scorpius Malfoy paga la cena y le ofrece su brazo a una Rose que, testarudamente lo ignora y ambos se dirigen fuera del local.

-Bueno…supongo que fue un gusto pasar una "cita a ciegas" con Rose Weasley- decía él mientras caminaban hacia una esquina.- Sería una verdadera pena terminarla tan rápido.

-¿A qué te refieres?- a pesar del pequeño abrigo que llevaba, la chica sentía como se congelaba bajo la fría y violenta brisa de la noche; su piel blanca se erizaba y el maldito vestido diminuto no ayudaba en nada. Por lo que no protestó cuando un muy caballeroso Scorpius le puso encima la gruesa chaqueta que él llevaba.

-Me refiero a que tu queridísima prima Lily Potter me pidió casi de rodillas que te llevase de paseo mientras ella…atendía casos con su novio, Andrew Nott.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Rose estaba más que sorprendida, impactada y aborrecida con la idea de pasar la noche o lo que restaba de ella en la misma estancia que su "cita"- No voy a ir contigo. Ni aunque me pagues todo el dinero que haya en Gringotts ni aunque tenga que ver a mi no tan inocente primita besuqueándose con Nott.

-Lo sé, es justo lo que Albus me dijo que dirías.- suspiró- puedo llevarte a mi mansión…o, te podría dar un paseo en mi auto.

-Por Merlín y todos los magos ¿Por qué esto me sucede solo a mí?- suspiró, ignorando que lo anterior lo había dicho en voz alta, jaló su vestido que le parecía más corto que nunca- ¿por lo menos sabes conducir decentemente? – la idea de Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de magos y prácticamente aborrecido por cualquier artefacto muggle conduciendo un auto le espantaba.

-¡Me ofendes!- alzó ambos brazos simulando estar profundamente ofendido. Rose rodó los ojos y bufó mientras el reía- claro que se conducir Weasley, no es como si fuera de otro mundo.

-En realidad si lo es.- se mordió el labio, todavía dudosa- Bien. Pero promete no excederte del límite de velocidad. - ¿para qué iba a mentir? No le gustaba la velocidad, aunque era una fanática de las escobas, y andar en ellas era muy diferente a los autos muggles, la velocidad nunca fue algo que precisamente le agradase.

-¿Acaso es eso miedo Weasley?- esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, ella le fulminó con la mirada y asintió- bueno…supongo que puedo controlarme.

-Lo digo en serio- miró a sus ojos grises que brillaban con diversión y luego de unos segundos vio un flamante Audi de color negro materializarse al lado de ellos. Apretó los labios; el auto era una maravilla, pero conocido por su gran capacidad para acelerar en menos de un segundo.

-Como usted diga Lady- Scorpius esbozó su más socarrona sonrisa de triunfo para luego ayudar a Rose Weasley a entrar dentro de su más lujoso bebé; su auto favorito, regalo del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Rodeó el auto mientras ella se abrochaba el cinturón y volvía a intentar alargar unos centímetros el condenado vestido. Malfoy hizo caso omiso de sus protestas cuando encendió la radio a un volumen muy alto y condujo en lo que a él le parecía muy despacio, pero que luego de aumentar la velocidad unos gritos de desesperación de Weasley hicieron que la aminore en medio de sus carcajadas de burla. Rose encontró el botón para bajar el molesto volumen de la radio y suspiró mientras apretaba sus rodillas en un acto de nerviosismo. Definitivamente subir a un auto, específicamente un Audi y con Scorpius Malfoy como conductor no era una brillante idea.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente necesita Lily para su maldito encuentro con Nott?- Scorpius apartó por un segundo sus ojos de la carretera para fijarlos en ella, que seguía apretando sus rodillas hasta dejar sus manos mucho más blancas por la presión.

-No lo sé, supongo que encontrará la forma de avisarme- se encogió de hombros y en un acto involuntario soltó una mano del volante e hizo que sus manos se aflojaran- la circulación de tus manos se irá si sigues haciendo eso, relájate Rose.

Dio un respingo ante el frío pero suave contacto y abrió y cerró sus manos para aflojarlas. ¿Le había llamado "Rose" y no "Weasley"? Necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse, por lo que empezó el interrogatorio a Malfoy.

-Eh… creo que era mi turno para interrogarte Malfoy.- tragó saliva y miró un punto entre su perfecto pelo rubio platinado y las ventanas traseras.-¿Animal favorito?-

-Las serpientes sin duda.- rodó los ojos ante su respuesta y fijó su vista en sus brazos, descubiertos porque se había remangado la camisa que tenía, y los vio tensos alrededor del volante. Pensó que se veía realmente sexy manejando…¿sexy? ¿Qué cosas decía? La cerveza le había afectado.- ¿siguiente pregunta?- se había quedado callada mucho tiempo.

-Eh…¿equipo de quidditch favorito?-

-No tengo uno…pero me gustan tutshill tornados- desvió su mirada a Rose, quien lo observaba fijamente para ignorar el aumento de velocidad considerable.

-Creo que me quedé sin preguntas…-se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventana- eh… ¿color favorito?

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y sin despegar la vista del camino susurró- Bueno…desde hoy, mi favorito es el negro.- la pelirroja se sonrojó incontrolablemente, estirando una vez más su vestido claramente incómoda. No dijo nada hasta que él se atrevió a romper el ambiente incómodo.- Tengo sed, ¿me pasarías la botella de agua que guardo, en la parte de atrás?-

-No lo alcanzo Malfoy- alargó su brazo intentando alcanzar la pequeña botella que sobresalía bajo el asiento- no puedo.

-Tal vez si te quitaras el cinturón y te relajaras…- comentó con burla, ella le fulminó con la mirada y quitándose el cinturón volvió a intentar. Sin notarlo su vestido había subido un poco más arriba de sus muslos y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se había puesto Rose Weasley en esos años.

-Está muy lejos. No puedo alcanzarla- volvió a su posición normal- aminora la velocidad, intentaré de vuelta.- y solo porque, repentinamente ella también estaba sedienta, se arrodillo en el asiento y se agachó hasta por fin alcanzar la bendita botellita de agua fresca. Sonrió por lograrlo, sin embargo, al volver a su asiento se topó con los ojos grises de Malfoy que brillaban con algo que identificó como sorpresa. - ¿Qué?-

El hecho de que se encontraban a centímetros, que su vestido había subido hasta casi hacer ver su trasero y que, indudablemente los ojos de él le parecían muy atractivos, la detuvieron de alejarse. Se mordió el labio mientras le tendía la botella de agua, el auto se había detenido.

-Ya no tengo sed- recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo de Rose, que estaba roja como un tomate.- pero gracias.

Condujo en silencio hasta llegar a una serie de departamentos con paredes grises, que supo reconocer como la calle de su primo Albus. Casi que festejaba el ver territorio conocido y saltar del auto para por fin deshacerse de su molesta prenda. Malfoy aparcó justo en frente de las largas escaleras que conducían a la estancia de su primo. Sin esperar a que el dijese algo, abrió la puerta y bajó apresuradamente. Todavía tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas y definitivamente no quería averiguar el porqué la cercanía del rubio le había puesto así. No se sorprendió cuando sintió la presencia del aludido a su lado, siguiéndola hasta el piso de Albus. Pero lo que no esperaba al llegar es encontrar una nota que decía:

_**"Rose,**_

_No me esperes, estoy con Alice Longbottom. Pídele a Scorpius las llaves que tiene._

_Buenas noches (a ambos)._

_**Albus Potter.**__"_

Rodó los ojos ¿Por qué, justo en esa noche, sus primos hacían planes con sus parejas cuando estaba en medio de una incómoda cita con su peor enemigo?

-¿Tienes las llaves?- él asintió y le tendió una llave dorada. Abrió la puerta y girándose hacia él arqueo ambas cejas- supongo que la velada ha terminado. Adiós Scorpius- y sin darle tiempo a replicar cerró la puerta fuertemente.

Su patética despedida había sido improvisada, le ponía realmente nerviosa la idea de seguir compartiendo espacio con él. Caminó unos pasos, deshaciendo el peinado y al mismo tiempo bajando el cierre del vestido hasta la mitad. Suspiró. Por fin iba a deshacerse de la maldita prenda.

-Rose tu…- volteó al sentir la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se abrieron más grandes que unos platos- olvidaste…tu…tu…

-Mi bolso, ah si gracias- puso todo su autocontrol en presionar su vestido para que no se cayese. -¿Algo más?

Él estaba prácticamente de piedra, observando detenidamente los rizos de ella caer libremente por sus hombros, su bendito vestido a medio poner y su cara más roja que mil tomates. Trago saliva y pensó en lo endemoniadamente sexy que era Rose Weasley y en lo ridículo que sería desperdiciar una oportunidad como la que se le presentaba.

-¿nada?- él seguía sin responder- Bien, buenas no...

Y no terminó la oración. Porque ahora estaba atrapada en brazos del maldito imbécil (indiscutiblemente sexy) de Scorpius Malfoy. Frunció el ceño e intentó abofetear su cara, pero unos labios que sabían a una mezcla de cerveza, limón y un sabor exquisito le impidieron hablar a la par que se movían con los suyos. Se quedaron sin aire y no protestó al sentir sus labios descendiendo por su cuello, para llegar al comienzo del bendito vestido negro. Él alzó su cabeza en medio de ello y la miró por unos segundos. No dijo nada y solo asintió; cerrando la puerta y besando la maravilla que era Rose Weasley y ella deleitándose del placer que le producía sentir a Scorpius Malfoy besarle como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Y cuando se dejaron llevar, jamás estuvo más contenta de deshacerse del molestoso, horrendo, apretado, ridículo y pequeño vestido negro.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Espero que si, esto salió de una pequeña experiencia personal (realmente ODIO los vestidos ajustados, y más si son cortos) y luego de darle vueltas al asunto termino en esto, aunque no quedé muy satisfecha pero aquí esta..._

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
